Soviq
Soviq (English : Sævɪk Soviq : Soviʨ) is an agglutinative language isolate spoken in a small country that is bordered by Russia and Latvia. As result of trade between Latvia and Soviqe; Soviq has a great amount of Latvian and some Russian loan words relating economy, warfare, trade and so forth. Soviqe and Soviq Sloviq is a small country with the total area of 45,576km². It's bordered by Latvia, Russia and Estonia. The folk of Sloviq are best known to be respectful and kind, albeit introverted and xenophobic. They have great pride in their language and foreigners that can speak their language well are overwhelmingly praised by the natives. Soviqe's main exports are wood and wood products, machines, chemicals, fuels, vehicles, and the main imports are primarily raw materials. According to the international sensus that was done in the year of 2008, there is a population of approximately 1 939 501 people in Sloviqe. 97.8% of these people speak Sloviq as a native language. 2.1% speak Latvian and 0.9% speak English as a native tongue. Orthography Aspiration, stress and palatalization are not displayed in the orthography, as it is not irregular. Unstressed vowels are too varied among dialects to be displayed in the offical orthography, however many schools along the northern border of Soviqe allow children/teenagers to write diacritics over stressed/unstressed vowels. Consonants Vowels Vowels have two forms, stressed and unstressed. Take for example the word, ruqɨ, the first syllable of a any word in Soviq is always stressed, therefore the following vowel will be unstressed. The unstressed vowels used in speech varies between dialects, though ɨ and ə are the most prominent. Vowels adjacent to nasal consonants are slightly nasalized as the nasalization is carried over to the vowel. An example would be, amə̃k. Phonotactics Palatalization Palatalization of a consonant occurs after a mid open vowel and within diphthongs. The word, beziku, will thusly be palatalized and will be pronounced bezʲiku The palatalization of consonants was borrowed from the Russian pronunciation as result of intermarriage between the Soviq's and the Russians in 1402. Aspiration Aspiration only occurs word initially or on the first consonant of a stressed syllable, and as result we can make the assumption that the previously used word will require aspiration to be pronounced correctly. Therefore, the correct pronunciation would be bʰezʲiku. This rule only applies to plosives consonants. Syllabary Structure The following table is the basis of a Soviq syllable. Pronouns Pronouns agree with Nouns Soviq is an agglutinative language, and utilizes cases rather than prepositions, though exceptions exist. Declension I : Main Case Declension II : Movement Case Declension III : Relation Case Petochxu r'uqi rutɕɨ King-gen empire The king's empire Verbs There are 6 different moods in Soviq, Indicative, Conditional, Imperative, Opative, Precative and Potential. Tense can be divided into three basic forms, future, present and past, they are then divided into their perfect form. Adverbs and Adjectives Adverbs/Adjectives don't agree with the tense, case, gender, aspect and mood of the verb/noun it's attributing, however it must precede the verb/noun and has to display positivity or negativity. Positivity generaly means that the adverb/verb is attributing truthfull or positive ideas or descriptions. Negativity is simply supplying negative information about the verb. Both of these attributes are handled by two affixes. ''-ji''(positive) and ''-jat''(negative). Manum ruqije betoskji rasmitsu. ruʨɨjə bʰetʲɨskjɨ rasmɨ̃tsɨ f-pro.3.sg king-ben hard-positive work-prsind She works hard for the king Syntax and Word Order The word order in Soviq is rather free and has little restrictions, however the verb phrase will always be at the end of a sentence. We can thusly summarize Soviq as a SOV language with free word order before the verb. Manum ruqije betoskji rasmitsu Subject Object Adjective Verb This sentence would still be correct if we switch the subject and object around : Ruqije manum betoskji rasmitsu Object Subject Adjective Verb Politeness The culture of the Soviqans demands kindness and respect to one's superiours and equals. This caused their language to reflect this tradition. Politeness particles can be divided into 5 different forms : I : Inappropriate (none) II : Casual (qu) III : Respectful (quzek) IV : Formal (quzech) V : Humble (quzechet) These particles are placed after the person one's addressing and at the end of a clause. In an academic/political situation the politeness particle is often placed after the nominative, though this is not required and it's only personal preference. Category:Artlangs Category:Languages